Satisfied
by Scalding Starfish
Summary: Tsuna finally tells Kyoko how he feels about her. How does she react? Songfic! Jewel-Satisfied  For my friend Mandy!


He watched her laugh in her seat below his gaze. Did she not see it like everyone else? He had tried to tell her but she never listened. Was it a joke to her or was she just not wanting to admit that what he felt was true?

_If you love someone you better let it out. Don't hold it back while you're trying to figure it out._

They were alone for a few seconds before Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun showed up along with Haru-chan and Reborn. Once again he smiled for their sake. It would be fake until she understood.

_Don't be timid, don't be afraid to hurt. Run towards the flame, run toward the fire. Hold on for all you're worth._

They all ate dinner together with arguments sprouting between different groups while he sat quietly acting like he was happy with everything while he was really dying inside. She never was going to see it. Completely blind to him.

_Cause the only real pain you heart can ever know, is the sorrow of regret when you don't let your feelings show._

Everyone talked about random things and Tsuna excused himself quietly saying he needed some air. As he walked down the street he felt heartache creeping inside of him. How do people deal with this. Reborn-san said if he was honest with her she would accept it but all she did was smile and walk away with her friends when he finally came out.

_So, did you say it? Did you mean it? Did you lay it on the line? Did you make it count? Did you look 'em in the eye? Did they feel it? Did you say it in time? Did you say it out loud? _

Yet he had never felt better. He could sleep easily and his chest didn't compress with regret every time he saw her, Kyoko-chan. Maybe it wasn't meant to be and that is why he felt fine.

_Cause if you did hun, then you lived some. That feeling inside, that's called satisfied._

Was it natural for him to feel so alone in room full of people? They all were trying to please him but he couldn't find the heart to listen to any of them. Tsuna sighed loudly and stood from his spot watching the group stare at him in wonder.

_Busy people walking by can't help but worry some, with so many things to do so little love gets done. Empty hearts everywhere drowning but dying of thirst._

He sat in his room staring at the wall. Strange even Reborn-san hadn't come to annoy him or make fun of him. Laying on his back he thought about his friends. Did they see him as a stupid boy who can't do anything by himself? They always wanted to protect him why couldn't he protect them?

_If you want love it's not that tough. Start by giving it first. It's so easy to give, baby can't you see? Just close your eyes open your heart and do what comes naturally._

Tears slipped down from his eyes and he wiped them away angrily. Of course they would protect him and treat him like a child. To them he was weak because of his kind heart. Would it make them happy if he was more like Hibari-san?

_So did you say it? Did you mean it? Did you lay it on the line? Did you make it count? Did you look 'em in the eye? Did they feel it? Did you say it in time? Did you say it out loud? _

He laughed at the thought of becoming like Hibari-san. No one could imitate that. Tsuna sat up and exited his room and walked to his office to try and sort through his paperwork. Maybe that would help?

_Cause if you did hun, then you lived some. That feeling inside that's called satisfied._

With all oft the paperwork done he still felt like the weak boy they treated him like. Thinking back about his love Kyoko-chan he felt a twinge of pain. He couldn't let her go but he had a feeling he was never going to have her.

_Horses are built to run. The sun is meant to shine above. Flowers are made to bloom, and then there's us. We were born to love._

"Tsuna-kun," her voice whispered. "Is what you said true?"

_We were born to love. So did you say it? Did you mean it? Did you lay it on the line?_

His eyes flickered to her face that was full of guilt and hurt. She seemed to understand just by the glance and shame lit in her eyes. "I'm sorry Tsuna-kun but I love someone else."

_Did you say it? Did you mean it? Did you lay it on the line? Did you make it count? Did you look 'em in the eye? Did they feel it? Did you say it in time? Did you say it out loud? _

She fled from the room and Tsuna felt his heart leave with her. So that's why she didn't answer. Strangely he didn't chase after her and try to make understand she was the one for him. Until she was ready he'd be satisfied.

_Because if you did hun, then you lived some, and that feeling inside that's called satisfied. _

Closing his eyes he caught some sleep with her filling his dreams once again.

_That's called satisfied._


End file.
